


Spelling Sex

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sex Magic, Top Sam, Witches are bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Prompt:Dean realizes that with Sam’s extensive magical knowledge he should be labeled as a witch.  Then he learns that there’s basically a spell for everything, it’s just the ingredients that are usually not worth the hassle.  Thankfully the bunker is well stocked and Dean convinces Sam to use spells for sex.Established relationship, bottom Dean only.  Would love it if Sam is a toppy bastard who makes Dean beg - how is entirely up to the filler.Magical cockrings / toys, multiple Sam’s, dreams that are real … Get creative.





	1. African Dream Root

 

“Urg! Witches are such bitches!”

“For the love of all things, please, stop saying that.”

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy. It just rolls off the tongue.”

“Yes, fine. But we all know we hate witches. We all realize they are bitches. And I have lost count of how many times you’ve said it.” Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled the bunker door shut behind him and followed Sam down the stairs.

“I’m gonna make some grub, you hungry?”

“Yeah, sure. Just let me write some of this stuff down and I’ll meet you in the kitchen?” Sam asked without looking up from his phone. He’d started a journal not too long ago that held all their encounters with witches and warlocks. Spells they used and counters to those spells. Ingredient meaning and rarity. Those sorts of things.

“Sure thing, bookworm. Ya know, with that little diary you’re writing, people may mistake it for your own personal grimoire.” That did have Sam stopping in his tracks and looking back at his brother with a dangerous look in his eye.

“I would think by now you would have discovered that to get what you want you should ask. Pushing my buttons to get me to react hasn’t worked well for you in the past.” Dean just grinned, putting on a facade like he had no idea what Sam was talking about.

“Course I have, Sammy.” He slapped the bigger man on the shoulder and made his way past him toward the kitchen. Sam sighed through his nose and turned down the hall toward the library.

By the time Sam joined Dean in the kitchen sandwiches were on plates on the table. The younger Winchester hadn’t finished cataloging the details of their hunt yet so the little leather bound book was resting next to him on the table.

Dean watched as he took a bite of food and went back to writing on the lineless page. By the looks of it Sam had almost half of the book filled already. And, sure, they came across a lot of witches of various talents but Sam had to be pretty thorough for that much of the book to be filled.

“Hey, can I read that sometime?” Dean asked with a mouthful of food. Sam glanced up through his lashes and made a face at the poor manners before looking back down at his book.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t see why not. You were on all these hunts and a second set of eyes might catch something I missed. Also, don’t speak with your mouth full.” Dean’s mature response was to take a giant bite of his sandwich and stare at Sam while he chewed with his mouth open. Sam watched him with a bored expression and made another mental tally against Dean’s behavior.

After they were finished eating Dean trailed his brother back to the library and sat down with Sam’s journal. Sam sat across from him with another book, something on witch lore, and they read in relative silence. Every now and then Dean would make a noise or shuffle his feet. The man just couldn’t sit still.

Sam was reading up on some of the ingredients they’d encountered on their last hunt, marking pages to take notes out of once he got his book back. Dean had kicked off his boots, not very quietly, as was running his socked toe up the inside of Sam’s calf. The younger man had already moved his leg twice to try and subtly tell his brother to stop. Subtlety was never really Dean’s thing.

“You need to stop doing that,” Sam said looking up at Dean. The older man looked up with a straight face and had the audacity to ask what he was supposed to be stopping. Sam heaved a sigh and dropped his forehead into his hand, deciding not even to dignify that with a response.

Once Dean was finished with Sam’s recollections of their run ins with witches and warlocks he closed the book soundly and wiped a hand down his face.

“Wow, little brother, you are thorough. And actually, with all this information I’m sure you’ve memorized you could probably be labeled a witch yourself.” Sam rolled his eyes and hid his smile.

“I’d be a warlock.”

“What?”

“A warlock. Male witches are called warlocks.” Sam put his pen down on the book, sure he wasn’t getting anything else done, and folded his hands looking at Dean.

“Yeah, of course they are. Anyway, know any sexy spells? There weren’t any in this book.” Dean slid the journal back across the table to Sam and reached for the book of lore Sam was leafing through. Sam jerked the book to his chest and grabbed his journal, flipping to the page he had been working on.

“Nope. No sexy spells.” Dean narrowed his eyes and rested his chin on his hands, studying his brother across the table.

“I’m not sure you’re telling the truth, Sammy.” Sam glanced up through his bangs and rolled his eyes at Dean’s earnest face.

“Shut up, dude. I’m not a warlock. Even if I did have spells for sex or whatever I don’t have what I need to perform them.” Dean slouched in his chair with an exasperated sigh.

“C’mon man, we’re in the bunker. This place has everything!” Sam ignored him. Dean huffed and got up, trudging out of the room and stomping down the hallway. Sam waited a breath to make sure he was gone and flipped back to a page he had marked, smirking at himself.

~*~

Dean was on his back on top of his covers with his headphones on when his eyes snapped open. He sat there for a second, eyes darting around the room, trying to figure out why he was awake.

He sat up and removed the headphones then rubbed the heel of one hand back and forth against his eyes. When he put his hands down a blurry vision of Sam in his doorway greeted him. He offered his brother a lopsided grin and blinked Sam into clear view.

“Hey, babe. How long was I out?” He asked swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Sam smirked and shoved his shoulder off the doorframe to saunter into the room. Dean was always softest when just waking up, it was Sam's favorite.

“Not too long. I was thinking of starting dinner soon,” he replied walking slowly toward Dean, rubbing a bulge into the front of his jeans. Dean groaned and reached out to slide his hands over the backs of Sam's thighs to grip his ass. He rested his forehead against Sam's hip and closed his eyes.

Sam maneuvered and shoved his knees between Dean's, spreading his brother's legs, as he worked his jeans open. Dean reached up and lifted the hem of Sam's Henley, running his stubble roughed lips over tender skin.

Sam sucked in a breath and grabbed Dean by the back of his head, his brother only laughing knowing it had tickled.

Sam hummed holding Dean still, then asked, “what do you want, Dean?” Dean growled a bit and nipped at the trail of hair below Sam's belly button.

“You know, what I want, Sammy.” Sam huffed a laugh and tugged Dean's short hair gently, pulling his head back.

“How do you ask for things you want, Dean?” Dean glared a bit but they'd done thins song and dance long enough for him to not want to drag it out.

“C’mon, Sam, you know I want your cock.” Dean threw a little pout into his expression and gave his best imitation of Sam's pyppy-dog eyes. Sam just grinned down at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“Please,” Dean huffed out, barely loud enough to hear. Sam grinned, that counted as a win, and pulled his half hard length from his pants. Dean licked his lips and swallowed the saliva that gathered at the scent of his brother.

Sam grinned, pleased, at Dean's restraint. He cupped Dean's cheek with one giant hand as he painted the tip of his cock over the seam of Dean's lips, his brother's eyes focused on his own. Sam nodded, and Dean surged forward swallowing Sam down in one go.

The younger man tipped his head back and huffed out a breath at the feeling. Holy shit. Dean's eyes fluttered closed as he worked his tongue up and down the underside of Sam's cock. He opened his eyes again in time to see the lines of Sam's figure start to blur and wave.

He stopped moving as his eyebrows scrunched in question. Until suddenly another Sam stepped out of Sam and Dean pulled back slightly.

What the actual fuck?

This was his favorite Sam dream. But he could have sworn he'd woken up. It felt so fucking real. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Or just more horny.

Second Sam was already making his way around the bed behind Dean, stripping off his jeans as he went. They looked exactly the same, but second Sam had a tattoo on his thigh. Yup, definitely his favorite Sam dream.

“Are you stopping, Dean?” His Sam asked above him. He realized he had the tip of Sam's fully hard cock in his mouth and he was staring at Sam's double as he circled the room. Dean simply shook his head and went back to work. Maybe this was one of those waking dreams and he'd have a bit more control over it.

This could get awesome.

Second Sam settled on his knees behind Dean on the bed and started pulling his over shirt off his shoulders. He pulled Dean's shirt up and Dean whined as he lost contact with his Sam, diving back on as soon as the fabric was out of the way.

“You look so fucking hot with my cock down your throat,” second Sam nearly growled in his ear, licking the shell and chuckling when Dean shuddered. Dean felt warm hands skitter up his sides to flatten on his chest. Second Sam tweaked his nipples hard, then reached up and slid his index fingers into Dean's mouth alongside Sam's cock.

Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered at the intrusion. Second Sam pulled them out and went back to work pinching and tugging at Dean's nipples. Dean pulled off Sam's cock and arched his back, pushing his chest out and into second Sam's touch.

“Fuck,” Sam said as he fisted his cock and kicked his jeans the rest of the way off. Dean's head was resting back on second Sam's shoulder, alternating between grinding back against his bare cock and pushing forward into his skilled fingers.

“Hold him, huh?” Dean felt second Sam nod and he groaned as second Sam's hands left his chest and hooked under his arms, wrapping his hands behind Dean's neck. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans as second Sam laid back on the bed, stretching him out for Sam like a goddamned buffet.

Sam licked his lips and knelt in front of Dean, and as much as the older man wanted to know what Sam had planned he suddenly couldn't form another thought other than why there was a third Sam standing where his Sam had been.

“Holy shit,” he whimpered. Dream Sams were trying to kill him. Third Sam had half his hair pulled back into a bun, which he would never admit out loud was hot, and dark eyeliner around his eyes. Somehow the little bit of makeup made the colors in his eyes pop louder than ever.

Third Sam chuckled as he knelt beside first Sam and helped pull Dean's pants down his legs. Third Sam was also naked. Dean's legs were hanging comfortably off the bed, first Sam still settled between his knees. He had no idea whose hands were where at this point, second Sam had him held fast.

“Who gets what? You wanna flip a coin? Heads or tails?” A chuckle from a different man in the same voice. Dean had no idea which Sam was talking, and couldn't really begin to start working it out with second Sam nipping at his ear and neck. But a finger around his hole and a hand on his cock brought up a possibly for him.

Dean's legs started scrabbling for purchase on the mattress before an ankle was gripped in a strong hand and second Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist from behind. Second Sam gripped Dean's hips between his thighs and hooked his ankles behind Dean's knees.

Dean's chest heaved as his ankles were released and he tested the grip second Sam had on his arms and legs. He was unsurprised to find himself nearly immobile, and he had to close his eyes and will himself not to come.

“Anyway, you were saying?” A stinging pat on Dean's thigh had him jumping a bit.

“I want to eat him out.” Dean groaned, his hole clenching a bit under the finger that returned to rub over it. Second Sam sucked in a harsh breath and bit down on Dean's neck. Fuck! He might die in his sleep.

“Fine with me. We can always switch.” The finger was removed and Dean sagged a bit before warm breath huffed over the head of his cock, laying aching against his stomach.

“De-an,” second Sam sing-sponged in his ear. Dean grunted and rocked his hips insearch of friction. “Ah, ah, ah. It sounds like the Sam's worked out who gets what.” Another sharp nip on Dean's earlobe.

“How do you ask your brother for things?” The words Sam whispered in his ear hotly. Dean had a couple seconds where there was no higher brain function until it dawned on his what first and third Sam were waiting for.

“Fuck! Sam, please, touch me. Please. Your hands, your mouth, I don't care. Please baby,” Dean was having his head and arching against second Sam's iron grip. He stilled when a slick digit rubbed over his hole.

He only realized it wasn't a finger when it shoved inside in one go. The slick of saliva making the glide easy and the burn minimal. That alone would have been amazing, but it just so happened that at the same time the other Sam sucked his cock down to the root. Dean would have exploded right there except for the hand around the base of his dick.

His head was pressed back into second Sam's shoulder his mouth open in a silent scream. He felt warm breath on his ear and a hard cock.rubbing the small of his back.

“So gorgeous,” second Sam whispered in his ear. Dean couldn't stop the bucking of his hips, though he didn't get far. “Are you going to come for us Dean? How many times can you come in your dreams?”

He'd never really bothered to count, or try to remember. But as that first one rocked his straining muscles he was looking forward to finding out.

~*~

Dean woke with a start, his headphones falling from their haphazard placement on his head. He was fully dressed and alone in his room. Jesus Christ that was intense.

“Best dream ever,” he mumbled to himself as he rose from his bead and stretched. His muscles ached a bit, he must have thrashed a lot. He rubbed his eyes and the back of his neck as he made his way to the bathroom. His neck was a bit sore and Dean just figured it was the way he slept.

He made his way to the bathroom to take a piss and wash his face. Once faced with the mirror he groggily splashed the cold water with his hands and dried his face with a towel. As soon as he actually focused on the mirror his eyes flew open wide and he tilted his head to the side, fingering the round bruise on the side of his neck.

“The fuck?” he mumbled to himself touching the bruise gently. His mind started to race as to what the fuck had happened. There’s no way it wasn’t a dream right? He’d had a similar dream before, just he’d only had two Sams. He dropped his hand and straightened his posture a bit, searching the room.

Should he ask his brother? He hadn’t told Sam about he sexy Sams of his dreams. But would he be all that angry? Weirded out? Dean was dreaming of him, after all. It wasn’t cheating. Could dreaming of someone else be cheating? He supposed it depended on the partner, it wasn’t like he dreamt it on purpose.

Dean rolled his eyes at himself and stalked out of the bathroom, going on the defensive was his MO.

“Sammy!”

~*~

Sam smirked when he heard Dean coming. So he’d seen the little momento he’d left his brother. Another call of his name had Sam stifling a laugh and trying to maintain his composure so he didn’t give himself away too soon. He was the cat in this little game after all, and his little mouse needed a quick lesson.

Of course that analogy had him almost losing it again. Dean would be none too happy to be compared to a mouse.

Sam waited quietly, pretending to read something off a page, for Dean to find him. Not like he didn’t spend most of his time in the library.

“Sam, what the actual fuck?” The younger Winchester schooled his features before looking up at his brother with an annoyed expression on his face.

“I’ve told you that isn’t really a polite way to start conversation. Maybe try a greeting first?”

“Ha, ha. Shut up. What did you do to me? Did you drug me?” Sam cocked and eyebrow up and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Drug you? What are you talking about?” He then narrowed his eyes and made a bit of a show sitting forward again. “Dean, what’s on your neck?” Dean’s hand flew up, almost subconsciously, to cover the fresh bruise. Then he glared.

“You know damn well what this is. What did you do?” Sam held his gaze for a moment, neither Winchester wanting to back down just yet. Then Sam decided it wasn’t really worth it and his expression fell as he sat back again.

“You’re the one who wanted sexy spells Dean. So what happened was mostly you anyways.” Dean wanted to wipe that self satisfied smirk right off Sam’s face.

“What the hell, Sam!”

“You didn’t like it? You seemed to be really enjoying yourself.” Dean paused at the accusation, he opened his mouth to speak a few times but was unable to hang on to a single thought.

“Wait, were you watching? That’s some fucked up shit, Sammy.”

“More fucked up than wanting more than one of your brother to tag team owning that ass?” Sam usually wasn’t so crude, but Dean was just being unreasonable. He was oddly satisfied when his brother flinched. “And no, I wasn’t watching. Well, not just watching. Apparently your fantasy stops at two Sams?” Deans face lit up with understanding.

“Holy shit, that’s where the third Sam came from. But you had to have been the first one, cause you’ve never worn your hair up or put on eyeliner,” Dean mused to himself. Until he glanced at Sam and noticed the smug look on his face.

“You want me to wear eyeliner?”

“No!” Dean huffed out too quickly. “But, uh, you have any other spells in there?”


	2. Horny Goat  Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long time coming, eh? I swear to you have have about 15 WIP's right now; 2 are posted, 6 are continuations of other things and the rest are just things I may post someday. So if you're waiting for something specific, fear not, it's probably on the way.
> 
> All of the thanks for Jld71 beta'ing for me. They are encouraging and patient, detailed and great to bounce ideas off of. It wouldn't be the same without them.

Sam had that book out again. Just the sight of it anymore got his blood hot and his pulse going faster. Dean had learned over a short period of time that not only was Sam knowledgeable about spells he was damn creative.

 

He was also a secretive bastard. Dean would never admit out loud, and rarely to himself, that he liked it. He knew when Sam would start working on another spell, and while he bugged his brother to let him in on it Sam never shared. Not until it was ready.

 

So when he got the opportunity to one up his warlock of a brother he jumped on it.

 

“Cas, what the hell kind of tea are you brewing now? It smells like straight up ass.” Castiel shot Dean a slightly impatient look and sipped his mug.

 

“Mine is chamomile. And delicious. That concoction is something your brother is cooking up. Though I'm a little surprised, I thought Sam knew how to brew tea.” Castiel had both hands wrapped around his mug, as if he were cold, and pulled it up for another sip.

 

“Right. So that's Sam's, uh?” Dean pursed his lips and quirked his mouth to the side. He leaned back and looked both ways down the hall then strutted to the stovetop. He lifted the lid on the stock pot and balked at the cloud of steam that rose up.

 

“Shit, this shit  _ stinks _ ! Am I supposed to drink this?”

 

“I wouldn't advise anyone to consume what is in that pot,” the angel mumbled around his mug. That dude really liked his tea. Dean looked back to the pot, shaking his head, and took another tentative sniff. He shrugged and grabbed his own mug down from the shelf.

 

“I do not know why I even bother anymore. No one listens to me.”

 

“Don't be so dramatic, Cas. I'm sure Sam wouldn't poison me,” Dean said rolling his eyes. He grabbed the ladle next to the stove and scooped some liquid into his mug. He grimaced a bit at the chunks of green and the brackish looking tea, but that's what made good tea good, right?  Right.

 

The hunter blew over the rim of the cup and tipped it up slightly, pouring just a tiny bit on his tongue. He didn't throw it up right away so that was chalked up as a win. He took another, bigger sip and squeezed his eyes shut at the bitter taste. Goosebumps ran down his arms and a shudder down his back.

 

“Jesus, Sam. This really is shit,” he mumbled to himself. He reached up and plugged his nose and took a couple bigger sips in quick succession. Letting go he gasped and shook his head. He managed to choke most of it down and decided he wasn't going to force himself to drink the chunks at the bottom.

 

He took the mostly empty mug with him in search of Sam. Who was, of course, in the library. A large leather bound book spread open in front of him and a list under his hand.

 

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean greeted with unusual energy. Sam glanced up, still resting his head on his hand and eyed his brother with a mildly amused look on his face. Then his eyes narrowed on the mug and they got big.

 

“Dean, please tell me that's coffee.” Dean grinned and wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“That would have tasted better. But we've liked all of your spells so far so I figured I'd surprise  _ you _ with this one. What's it supposed to do, uh? Where should we be when it hits?” Dean asked the last part while setting the mug down and rubbing his hands together.

 

“Oh, shit, Dean.” Sam dropped his pen and covered his face with both hands. The older Winchester rolled his eyes, not catching the problem, and pulled out a chair to sit down.

 

“C’mon, Sam. You can take an hour off the books and play with me. I was just trying to have some, you know, surprise sexy fun time, or whatever.” Sam spread his fingers to look through them and scoffed at his brother.

 

“Dean, I don't know if it's going to last an hour-”

 

“Even better!” Dean said standing and spreading out his arms. “We'll have a quickie and you can get back to work.” Sam shook his head and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“You're missing the point. Because you're reckless and always have to be right.” Dean just glared back. “I don't know how long it's going to last. The tea wasn't done yet. You've just volunteered to be my new human guinea pig.” Dean paused to assess the situation.

 

Sam freaks out about stuff; he's not freaking out. Sam never puts Dean in danger; so the spell couldn't be that bad. Sam also always had to be right; hence whenever Dean has an opportunity to prove him wrong he is, basically, obligated by the big-brother-code to seize it.

 

“Bring on the science, baby boy.” Dean clapped his hands and rubbed them together, fully expecting Sam to hop to action and start in on the sexy fun time of the spell. Instead the younger Winchester shook his head slightly as an amused grin sp l it his face and went back to looking at his book.

 

“Hey,” Dean huffed, furrowing his brows and spreading his hands. “What gives, dude? Let’s get this thing rolling. I took your tea, now you take me.” He smiled way too proudly at his choice of words. Sam heaved a sigh and looked back up at him, only slightly annoyed.

 

“There was a point to this spell, a goal in mind. The concoction you drank was only half of it. Since you drank it without the chant I was putting together I have no idea what to expect.” Dean shot him a skeptical look.

 

“Okay, I have a slight idea of what’s going to happen. So, what I need is for you to sit down and relay to me what you’re feeling, when you feel it. I need to gauge what’s going on physically so I can plan an appropriate response.” Dean actually looked like Sam had kicked his puppy.

 

“Sammy,” he whined, “that’s so fucking boring!” Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his book, again.

 

“You did this, Dean. I don’t know why you can’t just wait sometimes.” Dean huffed some more but let Sam get back to work.

 

It was only about thirty minutes later when Sam noticed Dean shifting a bit in his seat. He darted his eyes up without moving his head to check on his brother but saw no other sign of distress. He wasn’t even trying to get Sam’s attention with pouting, so Sam let it go.

 

Another ten found Dean actually  _ whimpering  _ and pressing his forehead to the table in front of him. Sam dropped the pen he’d been biting on and tilted his head back, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He sighed in exasperation and leaned forward again.

 

“Come on, Dean. I said to let me know when you felt it, not torture yourself.” Sam stood and held a hand out to his brother, fully intending on taking care of Dean’s problem without giving him a hard time. Heh.

 

“Oh, what? Now you want to? I’m fine, Sam. Leave me alone.” Sometimes his  _ big  _ brother could be such a fucking baby.

 

“Dean, if you don’t want this to be the last spell I try on you I would suggest getting your cranky ass into my fucking bed before I have to ask again.” Dean huffed at the table and stood too quickly. He rocked a few times before steadying himself on the table. Sam’s eyes went wide when he saw the tent in his brother’s jeans. No fucking wonder! Dean was so hard he was almost stretching the denim.

 

“Jesus, Dean! You stubborn son of a bitch,” Sam griped as he followed Dean out of the library and into the hallway. Dean shuffled into Sam’s room and began stripping himself methodically, not looking at Sam. When he pulled off his jeans and underwear in the same grip Sam’s eyes nearly bugged out.

 

“That cannot be comfortable.” Dean looked down at his cock and cringed a bit. It was nearly all purple, the head already dripping precome. Sam suddenly felt a little worse for his brother and decided to just relieve him and be done with this stupid goat weed. Maybe he’d learned his lesson about trying something he needed to consume before Sam said it was okay.

 

“Just lay down there, man.” Sam directed him to spread out on the bed and Dean didn’t hesitate or sass him this time. His chest was rising and falling quickly with his panting as his fingers gripped the sheets. He barely resisted the urge to move his legs and hips, just wanting Sam to get on with it. His cock was purple and stiff against his belly, dripping and angry looking.

 

“How do you want me to do this?” Sam asked climbing on the bed between Dean’s legs. Dean whined and bent his knees slightly to splay his legs more.

 

“I don’t fucking care! Just make it go away!” Dean growled through clenched teeth while looking up at Sam. Then he dropped his head back down to the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long with the state he was in. All Sam might have to do is touch him to get him shooting off.

 

Unbenounced to Dean, Sam was really hoping release would help. The spell was geared toward a specific outcome and so he actually had a small idea how it was supposed to react.

 

The younger man reached forward and ran a finger up the underside of Dean’s cock, just to see how he reacted to stimulation. Dean hissed and arched his back, then opened his mouth wide to huff a laugh and pant more. His hips stayed canted back.

 

“Fuck! That felt good,” he groaned and bucked his hips a couple times. Sam grinned a bit, hoping that was a good sign, and circled his fingers around Dean’s length, squeezing experimentally. He still wanted to go slow in case something started to hurt. But Dean just groaned deep and closed his eyes, mouth still gaping.

 

Sam stroked his length a few more times before leaning forward and licking Dean’s dripping crown. The taste was the same but there was so much more pre-come than Dean usually produced.

 

“Holy shit! Sam!” Dean was holding himself so taught he was trembling with it now. Sam had never seen him so needy before and he had to admit it was kinda hot. This spell may not be a total loss after all, maybe just some adjustments here and there.

 

Sam moved slowly again, just feeling things out and making sure Dean was okay with what he was doing. His lips followed his tongue as he closed them around just the head, sucking lightly. Dean cried out and arched hard, only his shoulders and ass touching the bed now. Sam groaned around the cock in his mouth and that was it. Dean went rigid and shot his load down Sam’s throat. Then he started screaming.

 

“Fuck! Shit! It hurts, Sam!” he was writhing on the bed again, seemingly in more pain than before. Sam’s eyes went wide as he put his hands on Dean’s hips to try and hold him down. That was not what he’d expected. Dean whined and panted, a tear slid down from one tightly shut eye and he couldn’t seem to sit still.

 

Desperate to help Sam leaned back down and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock again. Dean was so startled he bucked, expecting it to hurt and trying to get Sam off, but then he stilled. His panting slowed a fraction and he whined softly on each exhale.

 

“What the fuck kinda spell were you cooking up, Sam?” he ground out through clenched teeth , his voice was strained, but he wasn’t struggling anymore. Sam dared a stroke up from the base of Dean’s dick and removed his lips.

 

“Does this feel better?” he asked before licking over the head like a lollipop. Dean nodded, putting an arm over his eyes.

 

“Hurt like hell after I came. Felt better after you started touching me again.” Sam watched Dean’s face for a moment while he laved his slit and racked his brain. He knew his idea shouldn’t make him grin but he couldn’t stop it, and Dean wasn’t even looking at him.

 

“Okay, I have an idea. And you might not like it, but it’s the only one I’ve got so far,” Sam said, his lips still brushing lightly over Dean’s heated flesh.

 

“Fuck, if you think it’ll help I’ll let you do just about anything right now,” Dean mumbled from under his arm. Sam grinned again and started sucking in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and taking more of his brother into his mouth on every downstroke.

 

“No, fuck that! I just came and it made it so much worse!” Dean tried to sit up but he was worn out from his struggling and all Sam had to do was plant a huge hand in the middle of his chest to keep him down. Dean whined pathetically and couldn’t stop the gyration of his hips.

 

Dean did not want to come again, but Sam just wasn't listening. He was pushing all of Dean's buttons, working him up the best way he knew how. Dean Winchester was a proud man who had, literally, survived hell. But he was nearly convinced another orgasm would kill him. He was close to begging.

 

He tried to jerk his hips away but had little wiggle room to do so. Sam reached up with a free hand and massaged Dean's perineum with two slick fingers.

 

“Sam!” Dean shouted as he arched again. Then Sam pulled back and removed all contact. He sat up on his knees between Dean's legs and watched his brother twitch as his orgasm ebbed away.

 

“Fuck, you,” Dean panted out. “You are, the worst, witch ever.” Sam scoffed at him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“You drank the spell too soon. I'm a warlock. And how do you feel now?” Sam asked with a tone of impatience in his voice. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He lifted his head slightly to look at Sam, wincing at the pain in his gut.

 

“I still feel like shit, Sam,” he said laying back. “But less shitty shit.” Sam rolled his eyes and moved in again. “Whoa, whoa! What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Dean held up his hands toward his brother.

 

“Well, looks like I'm going to have to edge you for a while. Until the symptoms go away.” Dean's eyes went wide at that and he shook his head vehemently.

 

“I don't fucking think so.” He rocked himself to his side, then gingerly sat up and stood. He kept his front to Sam as he skirted around the bed, as if Sam was going to attack him. “We're done here, thanks.”

 

“Dean, the point of this tea was to lessen your refractory period without the danger of chemicals. You'd be able to get hard again sooner, or just stay hard.” This had Dean stopping in his tracks.

 

“That, actually, sounds kinda cool. So, I can just will it away?” Dean asked, motioning to his still hard cock. Sam tugged his lips into a tight line and narrowed his eyes.

 

“It doesn't look like it. Listen, when you came it hurt more. When I edged you and backed off it felt better. The spell wasn't completed, I don't know exactly what is going on, but I have a hunch.” Dean sighed in frustration and dropped his head back.

 

“This is the worst spell you’ve ever come up with,” Dean all but pouted as he stood against the wall.

 

“It wasn’t finished!” Sam gritted out, he was getting pretty frustrated with Dean’s attitude about the whole thing. Especially since it was Dean’s fuck up to begin with.

 

“Yeah? Well now neither can I!” the older Winchester yelled back. They seemed to be at a stalemate. Staring angrily at each other across the room. And when Sam started to think about it , they probably looked really ridiculous from an outsider ’ s point of view. Dean completely naked while Sam was completely dressed. Dean hard. Glaring at each other. Whatever.

 

“Fine. Dean. Do what you want. Let me know when you’re ready to listen to reason,” Sam huffed as he stood and made his way to the door. He left without waiting for Dean to respond and took up his post in the library, fussing over the book he’d been reading before he was interrupted.

 

It was an hour later before Dean finally shuffled back into the room. He was still naked, his cock still standing at attention and looking extremely uncomfortable. Sam only peeked at him out of the corner of his eye while pretending to read. The older man stood just behind and to Sam’s right for a few moments before he shuffled, making a little noise. When Sam didn’t look up Dean sighed irritably.

 

“Sam.”

 

“Yes, Dean?” Sam asked, still not looking up at him. Dean shuffled a foot again, the soft underside of his foot making minimal noise on the smooth floor.

 

“Will you help me? Please?” It was the last word that had Sam jerking around to look at his brother. Dean rarely said please, and never in that tone of voice. His face was taut, he was probably in a lot of pain. His dick was a darker purple than he’d ever seen and looked like it didn’t even want to be touched.

 

“Yeah, Dean. Yeah. Come here,” Sam said reaching out a hand. Dean took it and Sam wasted no time in yanking him forward while scooting his chair back. Dean hit the table chest first as Sam twisted his arm to press into the middle of his back. Dean gasped against the polished wood as his little brother kicked his feet apart and leaned his weight into him.

 

“You’ve been bad, Dean.” He would never admit to the whine that emitted from his throat. “Lucky for you the cure for your impatience may also be your punishment. Behave for me and I’ll take it into consideration.” Dean could only nod against the table, then Sam’s weight was gone. The older man tensed to stand and instead his knees gave way when he felt the first hit of Sam’s hand against his ass.

 

Sam didn’t stop. He rained open palm swats over both Dean’s ass cheeks and the crease where they met his thigh until Dean was crying. His knees were locked and he started rocking up onto his toes. Sam stopped smacking, gave Dean a couple seconds, then reached down with both hands.

 

One fisted the base of his cock white the other pinched his cockhead. Dean arched his back and shouted, his head coming off the table as his hands flew to brace himself up. Sam kept his fist tight to stop his brothers orgasm as Dean writhed on the tabletop, whining and grunting and undulating his hips.

 

It took a few minutes for Dean to still, panting hot breaths against the table. Only then did Sam let go and back off a couple steps. Dean stayed right where he was, closing his eyes against the bliss that was momentary relief from the potion.

 

“Oh, my God,” he slurred out, “that might have been better than actually coming.” Sam just chuckled and rubbed a hand over the small of Dean’s back, being careful to avoid his red ass.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to remind you you said that the next time I suggest we edge you for fun.” Sam reached out and pulled Dean to stand by his shoulders. His brother went willingly, dragging his feet as he was steered back toward Sam’s room.

 

“Fuck you, Sammy.” Dean almost sounded like he was drunk. The younger man just laughed again and gave a hard shove, pushing Dean onto his stomach on Sam’s bed.

 

“Stay there. I’m going to get some cream for your ass. We’re not done here yet and I don’t want you to be bitching about it later.” Dean stayed right where he landed, save for the middle finger he held up at Sam’s retreating back.

 

After Sam applied the cream it was only about ten minutes until the urges came back. The pain was duller, which gave Dean hope that there was a limit to how many times he was going to have to let Sam do this to him. Dean started rutting against the bed lightly. He pressed his face into the sheets when Sam put a hand on the small of his back, stopping him from rolling over.

 

“Nu-uh,” he chidded, “You’re going to let me do whatever I want.” Dean grunted, but didn’t try and move again. “Spread ‘em.” He sighed and shifted his hips so he could move his legs further apart. Sam reached under him and pulled his cock down so it was pressed against his balls, pointing back at Sam. It was oddly comfortable.

 

“I know this might be weird, but I am not going to waste this opportunity to try some new things. Spread more.” Dean moved his hands so they were pressed against the bed on either side of his head and spread his legs until his cheeks parted a bit.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Sam said mostly to himself. On his stomach, between Dean’s thighs, he had the perfect view of Dean’s cockhead resting right under his tight balls, right under his little pucker. Sam’s mouth actually watered at the sight. He put his hands on Dean’s still pink cheeks and pushed up. Holding him open more and his hips down at the same time.

 

Sam leaned in a bit, ghosting warm breath over the insides of his brother’s thighs, taking in his musky scent, before flicking out his tongue and licking a wide strip from his slit to his hole. It was a good thing he’d held him down because Dean nearly shot off the bed.

 

“Jesus, fuck! Sam!” Sam only grinned as he squeezed the sensitive globes of flesh. Dean settled back down, but his breathing remained quick. Sam rewarded him with another lick, a bit more pressure. Then he went to town. He sucked just the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth, pressing his nose into his brother’s perennium.

 

Dean cursed and wiggled under him, trying to keep still but reveling in the new sensation of stimulation everywhere at once. It didn’t take long before he was there again, right on the edge, and Sam wanted to keep him there a couple more minutes before he backed off.

 

“Don’t come, Dean. You know what’s going to happen,” Sam warned before diving back in to lick Dean’s ass open. The stubble on his chin scraping the crown lightly, and holy hell Dean never thought that would feel as good as it did.

 

“Fuck, Sam. Please. C’mon!” He could feel Dean trembling under his hands, trying to hold back. And Sam pushed his limit as far as he thought he could before finally sitting up and gripping Dean’s hips. He flipped him onto his back, seemingly effortlessly, so he couldn’t subconsciously rut against the bed again.

 

Dean arched and gripped the blankets in his fists, his toes curling as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. He’d never looked so fucking beautiful in his entire life. Sam wanted to touch so badly, but didn’t want to push Dean over the edge when he was trying so hard to be good. It was a heady feeling.

 

Three hours and two edging’s later Dean was a babbling sweaty mess. Sam had managed to get him to drink water but he couldn’t eat, and the younger man would be getting worried except the spell seemed to be working it’s way down. According to his brother, in lucid moments, it had stopped hurting last time the urge welled up.

 

Sam hadn’t told Dean yet but he was going to make him come this time. He was worried if Dean knew he would try and stop it or get away from Sam. He wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t sure Dean would be okay afterwards. His hope was Dean would come and his erection would finally flag and they could go back to their normal lives. Or at least as normal as their lives were for them.

 

Dean was laying on his back on Sam’s bed, sweat starting to dampen his skin again, whining as he felt his hips twitching. His cock was no longer purple, just a heady red. He had stopped leaking precome an hour ago and Sam wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t come dry. Another reason he thought they were in the home stretch.

 

His big brother had his eyes closed, arms out to the side. By this point he was completely trusting that Sam would take care of him. And that was the most exciting part of the day. Sam was kneeled on the bed between Dean’s spread knees, fisting his own cock in one hand while he opened himself up with the other. He had also been hard most of the day and was so ready for this to be over.

 

He reached forward and gripped the base of Dean’s cock again, pointing it straight up. Dean splayed his legs more, probably didn’t even realize he’d done it, and started breathing faster.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’m gonna take care of you,” Sam all but cooed down at him. He wasn’t even sure Dean was hearing him anymore. Sam shuffled up on the bed, trying to be quick in case Dean tried to stop him. He placed his free hand on Dean’s chest and his crown at his own pucker, then quickly worked himself down.

 

Dean’s mouth fell open as his head fell back, shoulders pressing into the mattress. Sam’s eyes fluttered as he worked his way down, circling his hips and letting go of Dean’s cock to fist his own.

 

“So good, Dean. Such a good boy. Gonna make you come now,” Sam panted out, still grinding down on Dean’s lap. The older man’s eyes flew open at that, wide and fearful. Sam just started riding him fast, not nearly as tired out as Dean was. In fact he may have had more energy than usual. He hadn’t been touching himself, just staying hard, while taking care of Dean and he was ready to go.

 

“No, Sam! Please don’t!” Sam ignored him and squeezed his knees, straining his thighs and rolling his hips. Dean gripped Sam’s thighs tight and tried to bend his knees but in his weakened state he was no match for his bigger brother.

 

“It’s alright, Dean. It’s over,” Sam ground out as he angled his hips to rub Dean’s cockhead over that bundle of nerves inside of him. Dean grunted again, couldn’t help the twitch of his own hips, and locked eyes with Sam.

 

Sam was so close, just a couple more. When he felt the familiar pressure he squeezed his muscles, bearing down on the dick inside him. Eyes still locked with his brothers.

 

“Come, Dean.” And he fucking did. Dean came so hard he didn’t make a sound. His mouth dropped open and his entire body locked up and Sam actually felt his cock twitch in his ass as Sam spilled over his own fist, gasping and grunting and watching Dean’s blissed out face.

 

When Sam’s insides got too sensitive he stilled his movement. Dean’s eyes had closed and his face looked relaxed for the first time all day. Sam tensend once more and sat up on his knees, Dean’s finally limp dick slipped out. The older man whimpered but didn’t move. Sam fell down next to him, laying on his back pressed shoulder to shoulder.

 

“How about you wait until I bring it to you next time?” Sam asked staring at the ceiling. He knew Dean didn’t even open his eyes to reply.

 

“No more tea, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for another let me know. There are no promises, but I do like inspiration and prompts. Also, comments and kudos make me feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more, I'm just doing a lot right now and wanted to get this out.
> 
> UPDATE: There will be more, added whenever I finish. One chapter per spell. Suggestions are welcome!


End file.
